A digital imaging product such as a digital camera, a digital video camera, a cell phone with imaging function, a notebook computer with a camera, is generally provided with a lens module. Usually, the lens module comprises an optical lens component and an image sensing component located behind the optical lens component in the optical axis direction with the image being recorded being located in front of the optical lens component. The optical lens component comprises a lens mount, a lens barrel threaded to the lens mount, and a lens fixed in the lens barrel. Light rays travel to the image sensing component through the lens. The image sensing component transforms optical signals into electrical signals, then the electrical signals are transformed into digital signals by an A/D converter, the digital signals are processed into digital images via a DSP, and then the digital images are stored in a storage medium.
However, in existing lens modules, it is easy for dust to hide at the location where the lens barrel and the lens mount are connected. After finishing assembling the lens module, whether in the transferring process, at the time of being fixed to electronic products, or when users are using the electronic products, dust located at the connection between the lens barrel and the lens mount is very easy to be dislodged and fall onto the image sensing component because of being vibrated or shaken, so stains or irregularities may occur in the image shot, which will reduce the quality of the image.